The purpose of this protocol is to determine whether Oxandrin treatment confers any beneficial effect compared to placebo on strength and/or functional ability in patients with Inclusion Body Myositis (IBM), Becker Muscular Dystrophy (BMD) or Facioscapulohumeral Dystrophy (FSHD).